June 27-30, 1979 Her Majesty's Theatre, London, ENG
Amnesty decided not to present a benefit show in 1978 in order to consider how to make better use of the performing talent so favourably disposed to assist it in raising funds. Peter Luff left Amnesty in 1978 and the organisation's new fund-raising officer, Peter Walker, was deputed to work with Lewis on reconfiguring the show to raise more money and greater awareness of Amnesty. Lewis and Walker determined that the third show needed to be produced in the same vein as the first show (i.e. multiple performances, late-night and filmed for theatrical release) but with a more professional approach to exploiting the film. They approached John Cleese who agreed to be involved again. He also agreed to direct the show though requesting that his credit read "slightly directed by John Cleese." Cleese recruited the majority of the comedic performers – including Peter Cook and fellow Pythons Michael Palin and Terry Jones. He also selected a newcomer on the British comedy scene named Rowan Atkinson. Lewis recruited Scottish comedian Billy Connolly with whom he had worked while employed at Transatlantic Records. Connolly was the first non-Oxbridge comedian to perform at an Amnesty benefit – a distinction he made fun of at the show. Lewis proposed to Cleese that in addition to the comedy performances the show should feature some contemporary rock musicians. Cleese delegated this responsibility to Lewis who recruited Who guitarist Pete Townshend to perform, as well as new wave singer-songwriter Tom Robinson. Cleese and Palin promoted the forthcoming show in a TV interview conducted by Michael Billington – transmitted on BBC TV on 22 June 1979. Cleese and Palin explained their support for Amnesty and their reasons for doing the shows. The shows took place over four consecutive nights at Her Majesty's Theatre in London on 27–30 June 1979. The shows were again filmed by a rudimentary 16 mm documentary crew and the resulting 100-minute film – also titled The Secret Policeman's Ball was released theatrically by ITC in June 1980 heralded by a special preview attended by many of the show's participants. (A one-hour TV special drawn from the performances aired on Britain's ITV network by London Weekend Television on December 22, 1979 to coincide with the release of the Secret Policeman's Ball record album on Island Records, produced by Lewis, of the comedy performances.) A second record was released to coincide with the release of the film, a 12-inch EP containing eight musical performances from the show including three Townshend songs. Producer Martin Lewis arranged for rock guitarist Pete Townshend to duet with classical guitar virtuoso John Williams on The Who's "Won't Get Fooled Again". Lewis also arranged for new-wave rock performers Sting and Bob Geldof to perform in a specially assembled super-group (named "The Secret Police") with 1960s guitar icons Eric Clapton and Jeff Beck on a grand finale performance of Bob Dylan's "I Shall Be Released". Peter Cook's nine-minute parody of the summing up of Mr Justice Cantley in the Thorpe Trial, "Entirely a Matter for You," was so successful that the audio recording of the live performance was released as an album on Virgin Records entitled Here Comes the Judge: Live. The film and record albums enjoyed critical and commercial success in the UK and sparked international interest. The film was released in several countries with notable success in Australia. For the first time there was also interest in the USA with the EP of the musical performances being released as an album by Atco/Atlantic Records and the US movie rights being acquired by fledgling independent distributor Miramax Films. The iconic Secret Policeman's cartoon character used to promote the show, film and record albums made its first appearance in 1979. It was created by New Statesman cartoonist Colin Wheeler who had been commissioned by Peter Walker. The Show Rowan Atkinson, Chris Beetles, Eleanor Bron, Rob Buckman, The Ken Campbell Roadshow, John Cleese, Billy Connolly, Peter Cook, John Fortune, Neil Innes, Clive James, Terry Jones, Michael Palin, Tom Robinson, Pete Townshend, John Williams and guest appearances by Melvyn Bragg, Mike Brearley, Anna Ford and Clive Jenkins. Directed by John Cleese. Interesting Facts (Cleese & Cook) Apology Telegrams (James) The Country And Western Supersong (Connolly) Confession (Bron) Pianist (Atkinson) How Do You Do It? (Palin & Jones) School Master (Atkinson) Pregnancy Test (Cook & Bron) The Name’s The Game(Cleese/Jones/Brearley/Jenkins/Ford/Bragg) Stake Your Claim (Palin & Atkinson) Entirely A Matter For You (Cook) Scotsmen In Rome (Connolly) Cheese Shop (Cleese/Palin/Beetles/Buckman) Sensation Seekers (Ken Campbell Roadshow) Please (Bron & Fortune) Four Yorkshiremen (Atkinson/Cleese/Jones/Palin) Two Little Boys In Blue (Connolly) The End Of The World (Cook & Company) featured musical items by Townshend, Robinson, Innes and Williams.